The Princess that goes unnoticed
by Hyakimaru
Summary: On a fateful night, Academy City gets taken over by the worst kind of invader...


I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun, I wouldn´t have to write fanfics about them if I did.

* * *

**The Princess that goes unnoticed. **

It was 4:00 am in Academy City; currently the place had just been witness of one of the most intense, brutal battles in its history, it wasn't an attack of magicians from the outside, neither a battle royale between the several underground organizations, but rather something quite different…

"Do you have the package Frenda?"

"Yeah, I got it right here!"

In the aftermath of the battle, three members of the organization ITEM: Kinuhata Saiai, Frenda and their leader Mugino Shizuri were trying to make their way back home, a mission that would prove to be a little more difficult than expected.

"It feels weird, even at this time there should be more people on the streets, don't you think so Kinuhata?"

"You're right Frenda… its quiet… super quiet."

Immediately the only member of their group that hadn't spoken yet extended her arm to make them stop.

"What's wrong Mugi…"

She made a sign for them to be quiet; they did as she told them and once silence took over, faint footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"_Tsk_… of all the people to run into…"

Right in front of them a tall woman with long brown hair and glasses appeared.

"What do you want?"

Her partners couldn't help but notice how Mugino seemed really nervous and maybe even a little… scared.

"Give it to me… that precious thing you have."

"Ha! You're crazy if you think we…"

"Don't Frenda! Let me handle this."

Then Mugino slowly moved to pull out a black package from her coat.

"We don't want any trouble, so I'm just going to leave this on the floor and… eek!"

Yet before she could kneel, the package simply disappeared from her hands and so did the woman in front of them.

"It seems this is the real thing… good, I'll be taking this."

The voice of the woman could be heard behind them, but when they turned around… there was nobody there.

"That woman… where did she go?"

While her partners were wondering about what the heck just happened, their leader only breathed a long sigh of relief before recovering her composure.

"She's gone… man that was scary; thank god I took precautions and brought a spare."

"Mugino… just who the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure… but I've heard rumors about her, a woman said to be the strongest of the city, capable of sneaking behind anyone's back and snap their necks before they even know what hit them."

Both her partners cringed when they heard that.

"You mean that was the legendary…"

'_CRASH!'_

Yet before she could finish her sentence, Saiai was hit in the face with a bat, falling on the ground apparently unconscious.

"I found you!"

Immediately, Frenda jumped back to protect herself and the precious package she was carrying, but her attacker predicted this and simply appeared behind her back before she could react and extended her hand to touch the package, making it disappear at contact.

"Shit!"

Mugino was the first to react and shoot a huge meltdowner ray towards the pony tailed attacker, but it was blocked by another giant ray of electricity coming from afar; she quickly looked at the source only to find her dreaded rival standing with their package on her hands.

"I got you now old woman!"

After mocking her, two girls appeared besides her, one had twin ponytails and the other one long black hair and a bat.

"But if it isn't the rail gun… you know that's not something little kids should play with, so why don't you just give it back to me and…"

"Quiet! You stole this from us so it's only fair if we…"

But just like it appeared, the package disappeared again.

"Sorry, I'll be taking this… so long suckers!"

Even farther away, a girl with long twin ponytails laughed with the package on her hands before shaking a flashlight she was carrying and disappearing.

"Crap! Not this again… After her!"

The girl with the ponytails quickly grabbed her friends and teleported them away; leaving the members of ITEM alone in the street.

"_Chuckle_ I can't believe they fell for it… are you ok Frenda?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Kinuhata?"

Saiai quickly stood up completely unharmed.

"Yep, my offense armor worked like a charm!"

"Good, now we only have to…"

'_Ring tone.'_

"Great, there she is."

Mugino quickly picked up her phone and had a little chat before hanging up.

"Takitsubo?"

"Yep, she's safe, I told her to give the real deal to Hamazura, and then meet us in the usual place."

"Hamazura… why him?"

"Simple Frenda… nobody will suspect he's carrying that kind of stuff, we'll meet tomorrow to finish the exchange."

"Great!"

Meanwhile, not too far away from there, another girl with flowers on her head was all alone.

"Why did they have to run after them like that?"

She looked around frightened, if one of the enemies discovered what she was carrying… it would be game over for her.

"And to think I went to all the trouble of getting a spare and they leave me alone… Shirai san didn't have to react like that, I mean… oh there is Misaka san… hey Misaka san!"

She spotted one of her friends in the distance and ran to her.

"Finally I found you! Listen we don't have to do this, I got one already and…"

"Please give that to me, Misaka says friendly."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you'll be able to protect them better than I can."

She gave the package she was carrying to her friend.

"But Misaka san, what's with the night goggles and why are you speaking like…"

"Hey Uiharu!"

She turned around and noticed all of her friends running towards her… including the one that was in front of her a few seconds ago.

"Misaka san what are you doing over there? You should be…"

She looked behind her, but there was not even a sign of someone being there or of the precious package she was carrying.

"Ah shucks! Not this again!"

And just like this there were hundreds of other stories that can be told about that night, some of heroism, some of betrayal, but they all were about the same thing: the warriors that got involved in this terrible battle… despite that, our story today isn't about them, but rather about the only person in the whole city and maybe even the civilized world that remained oblivious to the evil that just happened.

"Where is everyone?"

Himegami Aisa arrived at her class a little late than usual… well perhaps it would be more appropriate to say she arrived at her classroom as there was almost nobody there, the only people of her class were two members of the delta force (and unfortunately neither were the one she wanted) and while the blue haired one was reading a weird book, the other one was talking to her best friend and only other person in the room: Fukijose Seiri, she quickly got closer to them to say hello, but remained quiet since they appeared to be having an important conversation.

"Tsuchimikado, do you have it?"

"Sure, it's right here… but I got to admit Fukijose, I didn't think you'd be the type of girl to like this stuff ~nya."

"Quiet! Just give it to me."

"Ok ok, as long as you got the money it's yours."

The blond quickly pulled out a weird package out of his bag and gave it to Fukijose who gave him a big amount of cash in return; then she carefully opened the envelope.

"Is this some kind of joke, this is not what I asked you!"

She was mad, ready to jump on him at any moment, however Tsuchimikado only chuckled.

"Open it, that's just a fake cover… you know it's still pretty dangerous to carry one of those in public, so I had to take special measures; wouldn't want one of those angry mobs to get me."

She carefully took the outer cover of the object she was carrying and revealed another cover that was black with a chess queen on it.

"Great, sorry about that…"

Now that their conversation seemed to be over, Himegami thought it would be a good idea to make her presence known…

"Argh! I can't stand this… why god? WHY?"

But the other person in the room just snapped and began to bang his head against the book he was calmly reading a few seconds ago.

"Aogami, get a hold of yourself man!"

His friend snapped the book out of his hands and shook him.

"I can't take this Tsuchimikado kun… reading that is almost physically painful! Why must god torture me like this?"

"Calm down! I told you this wasn't going to be easy, but you have to get yourself together if you want to get the secrets hidden inside that horrible mess."

Upon hearing that last remark, Fukijose got really angry.

"Hey! What are you calling a horrible mess?"

As the fight intensified, Himegami picked up the book from the floor, it was black, had an English title she couldn't read well and a picture of two really pale hands holding an apple on the cover.

"What's this?"

Upon hearing her voice, her friends stopped their fighting and looked at her surprised.

"Hey Himenyan, didn't notice you were there ~nya."

"Don't worry."

This kind of incidents were common in her life, she was the kind of person that would go unnoticed.

"Himegami… do you really don't know what that is?"

"No, no idea."

Fukijose seemed really estranged of her friend ignorance.

"You mean you don't know about the literary phenomenon that took over the world by storm?"

She just shook her head while Fukijose just sighed before looking back at her friend.

"I see, that explains why you never told me which team you belonged to; listen Hime…"

"Wait! I'm not going to let you defile her!"

Aogami suddenly jumped between Fukijose and Himegami and then whispered to himself but in a way everyone could hear him.

"Why didn't I think about this before...? She has an ok figure, good proportions; she's quiet, kind, easily ignorable when you want to… and more importantly it appears she's still pure, untainted by that garbage."

Then he grabbed her hands as if he was proposing.

"Himegami… would you…"

"Please let go of me, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Like to…"

He was going to continue his speech as if she hadn't spoke, but he was interrupted by the less than subtle strangle by Fukijose.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

She let go of Aogami who just fell to the floor nearly unconscious and cleared her throat.

"Listen Himegami, like I was saying before I got interrupted, that book you're holding now is the first volume of the best written saga of romantic novels ever."

She examined the book, it was quite thick and a quick look at one of the pages revealed it to be quite wordy as well.

"What is it about?"

"No… don´t… urgh!"

Aogami´s pleads were literally stomped by Fukijose´s foot as she smiled to her friend.

"Well, the main character is a normal girl, she just moved into a new town and she has trouble fitting in and everything, but then she meets the most dreamy man ever, he tries to avoid her at first, but then to save her life he reveals to her that he's a vampire…"

And when she said that last word, the book fell off Himegami´s hands and for some reason Fukijose felt she just struck a nerve.

"Himegami, are you ok?"

She just snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, like I was saying…"

"That's enough! I'm not a fan of vampires, so I think I'll pass!"

Himegami noticed she had raised her voice and went back to her usual tone.

"Sorry…"

Fukijose was taken aback by her reaction; she was not the kind of person to snap like that.

"I see, well that's ok I guess… "

Then she took seat and prepared to read her book.

"Speaking about that, where is everyone?"

Once again her friends were startled by her words, it was unbelievable, they were speaking to her just a few seconds ago and they'd already forgotten she was there.

"Didn't you notice all the riots going on last night?"

Himegami just shook her head

"I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Wow! You really don't know anything Himenyan, yesterday was the midnight launch of the last book of the saga and… well… let's just say that once it became obvious that there was no way supply was going to meet demand things became ugly."

Aogami stood up reluctantly and tried to fix his clothes.

"Ugly? Dude the city almost declared an emergency state, I heard Anti Skill went all out against the angry mobs and they were almost forced to retreat, it was like a rebellion was going on."

"Is that why there were road blockades on the way to school?"

"Most likely, man are you girls obsessive over this stuff! Not that I'm complaining, I picked up a few extra copies when I got Maika's a few days ago and I'm making a killing selling them."

"If the launch was yesterday, then how come you…"

Tsuchimikado´s face went serious for a second.

"I know people…"

That effectively cut out of the conversation completely, after that Aogami picked up his book and continued reading.

"Why are you reading that if you hate it so much?"

…

He didn't answer her and a good look at him revealed that it wasn't because he was ignoring her but rather because he passed out.

"For some reason Aogami's sure that if he keeps reading that stuff he's going to find the secret of why they're so popular among women and then he plans to use it for himself… fool, a brave fool with good intentions, but a fool none the less."

Tsuchimikado sighed, took the book away from his unconscious friend's hands and carefully placed him on a more comfortable position to sleep.

"You're an idiot Aogami, even if there's a secret on that thing it's just not worth dying for…"

Then he made a salute to his fallen comrade.

"He's not dead… I can see him breathing."

"Good morning!"

The person that just arrived on the classroom was none other than Himegami's savior Kamijou Touma, he looked really tired and had bandages all over his body.

"Kamijou kun, why…?"

"Hey Kamijou! What the heck happened to you?"

Touma looked at Fukijose as he fell on his seat.

"That cursed thing in your hands happened, yesterday I got to run through the entire city trying to get one for Index and I almost ended up getting killed… Such misfortune!"

"I'm sorry Touma, I didn't think people would go that crazy over it."

And from behind him a little nun named Index appeared, she was another one of Aisa's few friends; Touma looked at her worried face with a smile and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it, knowing my luck I would have gotten dragged into it one way or another and it was only thanks to you using all the plot holes and contradictions of the novels in that unorthodox sheol fear that I'm not in the hospital right now."

"Yeah, who would have thought that would work so well? It had a worse effect than when I used it against those nuns the other day."

"You're into those too?"

They turned around surprised by Himegami's presence.

"Of course Aisa, they're an unusual portrayal of the vampire mythos, but they're good entertainment."

Fukijose quickly seated in front of the nun, apparently her intent to read the book disappeared when she found someone to discuss the novels with.

"So you like them too, which team?"

"Team E. of course! And you?"

Fukijose didn't answer her, but rather raised her hand and high fived Index.

"Team E. as well sister!"

"What's this about teams?"

It was Index this time who answered her, using a tone that Touma thought was reserved for when she spoke about magic.

"You see in the novels there are two characters fighting over the main girl's affection one is a vampire and the other one is a werewolf, eventually the following for each character began to organize themselves in teams depending on who did they root for, we call them Team E. and Team J. for short."

Then Tsuchimikado followed her explanation.

"But that's only on the surface, it seems a few members of each team have become quite aggressive towards each other, prompting arguments and even fights between the two factions, I heard Anti Skill had to step in to stop a few executions of captured members from both teams yesterday "

Both Index and Fukijose cleared her throats.

"That's just a few lunatics; you can't judge everyone for that!"

"That's true, it's mainly those people that confuse reality and instead of rooting for a character in the novel they see the boyfriend they want to have."

"That's right, not that I can blame the girls from Team E. he just so dreamy…"

Index nodded at Fukijose's words and they began discussing the things they liked the most about the character, now for some reasons Himegami wasn't really comfortable with people talking good about vampires (even if they're fictional) so she decided to just leave… it's not like anyone would notice she was gone anyway.

"Himegami, where are you…?"

Huh? Himegami thought she heard someone calling her as she left, but she couldn't turn around to check since she bumped into a little child.

"Himegami chan, you've to be careful when you're walking."

"I'm sorry Komoe sensei."

The girl she bumped into was none other than her teacher; Himegami helped her gathering the books she dropped and quickly picked one that looked quite familiar.

"Himegami chan… sensei hasn't finished her book yet… if you want to I can lend it to you once I finish it…"

Then a few tears appeared on her eyes.

"But please give it back…"

Himegami just remained expressionless and gave her book back.

"Thank you Himegami chan… eh where are you going?"

She just walked away.

"I'm not feeling very well today."

"Ok, be careful! Hey wait Ka…"

She noticed Komoe sensei was saying something else, but she just didn't feel like listening.

"What's so good about vampires anyway?"

She got out of school to calm herself and for some reason she didn't felt like going home or anywhere else, so she just seated on a nearby bench to rest.

"Hey stupid brat! Why am I so sluggish today?"

Himegami turned around and noticed two persons that just seated next to her, probably without even noticing she was there; one of them was an albino with a weird cane and the other one was a little kid reading one of those books.

"I'm sorry, says Misaka as Misaka apologizes; but thanks to our no spoilers policies nearly 70% of the SISTERS are completely disconnected from the network right now, says Misaka as Misaka explains the problem."

"No spoilers! The hell are you talking about?"

The little girl put down her book and looked at him.

"You see, on the launch day of the 6th volume of that certain series about wizards, the sisters living on the places the book first went on sale spoiled the whole thing by just reading it, says Misaka as Misaka explains the context. This as you can imagine made all the other SISTERS become really upset; especially since one really important character got killed by another important character and it was supposed to be the great revelation of the book, says Misaka angrily remembering as Misaka got spoiled of a great book."

"And… what does that have to do with this?"

"Well you see, in order to prevent that from happening ever again, whenever an event as big as this one happens, I enforce mandatory disconnection to everybody that manages to get the book early and I only let them connect back once I'm sure everyone has already read it, says Misaka as Misaka explains her brilliant plan."

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to disconnect the ones that haven't read it yet? That way you wouldn't need to keep track of who's connected and who's not."

"But… Misaka can't disconnect from the network, says Misaka whining as Misaka doesn't want to get spoiled again."

The girl pouted as a few tears were forming on her eyes.

"_Tsk _Do as you want!"

As the albino said this annoyed, the little girl just smiled and went back to reading her book. Now after this scene Himegami didn't want to stay there any longer, mainly because for some reason that albino didn't make her feel comfortable (not like he noticed she was there anyway).

"Hey Hi…"

"The hell are you doing here you bastard!"

And once she heard him screaming like that, she just ran away as fast as she could.

"Wai…"

Once she was far away from that place she just began strolling thought the city and let's just say it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say the vampire books had taken over… it was literally everywhere! There were posters on every window, every single bookstore in sight had a display with a sign that said 'SOLD OUT' on them; there were even a few people on the street cosplaying as the characters from the book.

"I wonder how come I never noticed this?"

She lowered her head feeling a little depressed.

"And it had to be vampires of all things."

'_Growl!'_

She stopped as she felt her tummy rumbling, she had been wandering around for a long time and it was already pass noon, not wanting to waste an opportunity to drown her sorrows in hamburgers, she went to one of her favorite restaurants.

"Welcome to JosePh'S Coffee and Restaurant… oh it's you, want the usual?"

"Yes please."

As the familiar waitress went to the kitchen, Himegami couldn't help but to think it was nice to be recognized by someone… although the fact that someone was actually paid to do so prevented her from feeling any better.

"Ah come on! Where is he?"

Himegami noticed four girls seating in a table in front of her, they all seemed really annoyed for some reason.

"I swear it's the last time we let Hamazura take care of something important!"

"Calm down Mugino, Frenda I'm sure he'll be here any minute… there he is!"

Then a man with bleached hair entered the restaurant, he was all beat up and looked almost as bad as Kamijou kun did in the morning, holding a black package as if his life depended on it.

"Hey Hamazura! Over here!"

The guy looked at the girl with short brown hair as if he just saw an oasis on the desert.

"Finally, you're not going to believe what…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it was super hard bringing them here… now off with them!"

The girl took the package out of his hands, opened it and quickly pulled out several copies of the book Fukijose was carrying this morning that she wasted no time in distributing among her partners.

"Finally!"

The girls immediately dropped whatever they were doing and began reading.

"That's it…? Not even a thank you?"

…

"You know I went through hell getting those things here, I was attacked by a busty girl with a huge nodachi, a gothic Lolita that sent a freaking golem after me and this blond woman who looked like a porn star that nearly… you're not listening to me are you?"

…

"You know… Frenda I think you're a bitch! Mugino I think you're a beautiful, sexy bitch but still a bitch! Kinuhata I think your taste in movies suck! And I FREAKING LOVE YOU TAKITSUBO!"

…

"Also I know I might not look like it, but I love working with you girls; I really think we make a great team and I value a lot the friendship we have…"

"Hamazura, I'm sure you're saying something super interesting but… could you please be quiet? We're trying to read here."

After that all the girls on the table nodded before the blond one with the beret made a love sigh.

"Oh my god, He's just so dreamy…!"

Following her, the girls with the short brown and short black hair made similar sighs as well.

"Meh! It's nothing special…"

"Oh come on, Mugino you're just saying that because you're a member of Team Loser… I mean J."

"Frenda… you say something like that again and I'll rip you apart!"

"She's super right though."

The girl with the long brown hair looked at them like she was going to kill them, but just sighed and went back to her book.

"You know… screw you girls I'm going home!"

The man with the bleached hair just hissed at them and got out of the restaurant as fast as he could with a few tears on his eyes.

"Here's the first one!"

The waitress finally brought her order and so Himegami could focus on her meal.

"Let's sit over there everyone!"

And while she was eating, she noticed another group of four girls who seated right behind the girls from before; they made themselves comfortable as a girl with long black hair spoke.

"Man, I can believe we went through so much trouble yesterday for nothing."

"Yeah, we were lucky the city provided copies to all judgment members as a way to prevent anyone from joining the angry mobs… not that stopped you Shirai san."

Another girl with Twin ponytails looked at the girl with flowers on her head annoyed.

"Unfortunately I didn't get the memo on time; luckily for me Konori sempai had mercy of my soul and gave me my copy… and at the very least I didn't lost 3 copies to Oneesama's doppelgangers"

"It was an accident, they really looked the same! But I was lucky Konori senpai had mercy of me too."

"Yeah, she was really nice to us and even lent me a spare copy they had… as expected from a Team E. sister!"

All the girls minus the one with short brown hair high fived each other.

"I got mine because the dorm manager lent me hers when she finished it, as expected from a Team J. sister!"

The other girls just kind of ignored her.

"By the way Shirai san, I'm surprised; I thought you wouldn't like this kind of books."

"Saten san, just because I have feelings for Oneesama doesn't mean I can't enjoy a wonderful piece of literature such as this one, it's not like I'll stop loving her for that… although her being a part of Team Loser… I mean J. sure is disheartening."

"Kuroko… you say something like that again and I'll fry you!"

"She's right though."

The girl with the short brown hair sighed and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom!"

And on her way, she found the girl with the long brown hair from the other table.

"If it isn't the rail gun, how is it going kid?"

"Fine thank you… not that an old hag like you can understand a kid like me."

They looked at each other ready to start a fight, a dark murderous aura appearing around them and the worst part was that their friends were too busy reading those books to stop them.

"So, are you enjoying the book? Not like I expect a little kid to appreciate them."

"Ha! Of course I am; what about you? I bet the old hag is even a member of Team E."

"Don't insult me kid, I'm a proud member of Team J. I even have the id number 3 from the Academy City official fan club."

"Really…? Oh my gosh I'm so jealous! I applied as fast as I could but I only got number 4."

Suddenly the dark aura disappeared completely as both girls chuckled together.

"Maybe we're not so different after all."

"Yeah… Friends?"

"Of course sister!"

They shook hands as a sincere smile appeared on their faces.

"You know sorry about calling you an old hag, actually I'm kind of jealous of you… you're really beautiful and I'd love to have a figure like yours."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with you… honey, you're cute! I bet there isn't a man on this city your charms wouldn't work on."

The girl with the short brown hair blushed.

"Unless, you tried them already and they didn't…"

She blushed even more and lowered her head.

"You know, why don't you just tell Oneechan everything? Come on I'll treat you some ice cream in that new parlor that opened last week and we can go shopping after that."

"But I'm with people, I can't just… meh screw them, I appreciate having someone smart to talk to!"

"Great, let's go!"

After that both girls left, just in time for Himegami to finish her hamburger.

"Here's the second one!"

"Can I have it for takeoff please?"

The waitress looked at her as if she was sick.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No… it's just that I think I just witnessed something that's **wrong** in every way and it made me lose my appetite."

"Ah… ok… for takeoff it is!"

As she was leaving she noticed a huge pillar of smoke coming from the distance, but she decided to not pay attention to it and just walk away.

"I think I'll just go to that place."

The place she was talking about was something she found by accident one day, it was a huge building with an entrance that was hidden in plain sight, but for some reason she was the only person that seemed to have found it; thanks to that it was the perfect spot to get away from the world for a while, well… except for that weird foreign man floating upside down on a test tube who lived there.

"Hi…"

"You again? I don't get it! I've checked every single possible entryway, placed cameras in every single blind spot and I still have no idea how do you get in here."

"I just do…"

"…I swear if you weren't indispensable in case of an eventual vampire invasion I would've gotten rid of you ages ago."

"Speaking about that, can I hide here for a while? I want to get away from the vampire craze."

He just looked at her with pity and sighed.

"My girl… I'm afraid not even this place will keep you safe from that…"

Then an eerie presence could be felt, it was weird and Himegami was sure that if it were stronger it would've knocked her out cold.

"Where is she…? That girl."

She noticed an strange being appearing near the glass tube, it had a feminine figure and long hair, yet she wouldn't call her a female, it was wearing a pure white robe… also it was about 10cm tall.

"She should be here any minute."

"I manifested myself here using 1/100000th of my power and you tell me she hasn't arrived yet; I demand my precious! I would kill her for this but she's a Team J. sister."

The being looked really angry but luckily it hadn't noticed Himegami's presence.

"It appears she's near."

Then the being disappeared as a girl with long twin ponytails appeared on the room, Himegami thought she had seen her before once or twice in her previous school, but she couldn't be sure.

"Here you go, sorry I took so long, but someone tricked me and I ended up stealing 4 copies of some self-insert lemon fan fiction written by someone named Fr3nD4… God I don't want to read something like that again."

She shivered.

"It's ok; you can leave now… also please escort her out as well."

The girl turned around to Himegami, finally noticing her presence.

"Huh! How did you…? Oh well it doesn't matter, let's go!"

The girl teleported her back into the street and then went off on her own.

"I suppose I should just go home…"

"Himegami!"

"Huh! Kamijou kun?"

The boy was standing behind her, panting and looking even more beat up than this morning.

"Finally I caught up with you… I can't believe my luck, I got punished by Komoe sensei, attacked by Accelerator and even met with Biri Biri and her new psycho friend while I was trying to get to you…"

He shivered.

"Why are you following me?"

"Well, I noticed you left the classroom in a hurry and you looked kind of down, so I thought that maybe this whole vampire craze was affecting you…"

"You noticed me…?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Himegami blushed a little but turned her face away from him.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not someone that gets noticed… if someone were to write a story about me you'd forget I'm the main character at times."

"That's not true…"

"It is!"

She snapped at him…

"Sorry…"

And felt so embarrassed she just wanted to run away.

"Hey Himegami, wait!"

He extended his hand to catch her but only managed to touch the cross necklace she was wearing and once he did a weird sound could be heard.

"Huh?"

"Himegami…"

But Touma stopped completely when he felt a horrible presence behind him… it was terrible, far worse than anything he had felt before, he turned around only to find an impossibly handsome young man staring at them from the shadows and for some reason he looked… hungry.

"No…"

Himegami was terrified, her usually unexpressive face showing true horror and fear… she tried to run away, but it was useless, the man jumped after her punching Touma out of the way with ease and pinning her into the ground with such strength that she thought he was going to rip her arms off.

"Help!"

But she knew that no help would come, just like the last time this happened and the one before and the one before that one as well… the man in front of her was a vampire and he was going to drink her blood… and die, as she was the person known as the Deep Blood an existence cursed to be hunted by vampires only to see them turn into nothingness after they had their way with her… all she could do now was to let him do as he wanted and pray he wouldn't hurt her… it would be all over in a second.

"Get away from Himegami you creep!"

Not this time though, as she saw how a right hand punched her attacker away from her, the man went flying and slowly turned to dust that just scattered in the wind.

"Are you ok Himegami? He didn't hurt you or…"

She stood up and hugged her savior as fast she could, she was shaken yet despite everything that just happened she wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry I broke you cross…"

And he knew the reason, this wasn't the first time this happened; he knew everything, how she was forced to kill her parents, her friends and her entire village because someone turned them all into vampires, how she was cursed to have everything in her life ruined by those beings… which was why he just had to hug her back.

"Kamijou kun?"

"You're safe now Hime."

She blushed like mad when he called her like that and lowered her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't worry, as long as I am here, I'll take care of any vampire that dares to come close to you."

"But… everyone loves vampires…"

He just made a brief chuckle.

"Of course not, I don't like them one bit and you know… once the new movie from that certain wizards series comes out everyone will forget about them, so…"

He raised her head slowly so she could hear what was going to say next clearly.

"So don't worry Hime, I promise you everything is going to be alright!"

She let go of him embarrassed and flustered.

"You're right… sorry…"

Then she tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"What's wrong Kamijou kun?"

"Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"I can't fix your cross necklace and if I leave you alone another vampire could attack you, but if I hold you with this right hand then everything will be alright."

She nodded at his words and then gave her left hand to him; he slowly took it and entwined their fingers together… this remind her of that time at the Daihaseisai when she held his hand by mistake.

"Now let's go Hime! We'll talk to Index and find a way to get you a new cross to seal your powers."

She only nodded at his words and prepared to leave.

"Excuse me."

Huh? They turned around only to find a foreign looking woman carrying a baby, she had brown hair, chocolate like eyes and a heart shaped face.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you on your date…"

Himegami blushed when she heard that word, she even thought about letting go of his hand and explain the misunderstanding… but she had an excuse not to.

"But I can't find my husband anywhere so I was wondering if you could help me."

And of course, Kamijou Touma just couldn't resist the possibility of helping someone.

"How is he like?"

"Well… his skin is like marble, very pale and cold, his facial features are just perfect and angular, his hair is always messy and it has a perfect bronze color, his eyes are like topaz and he has a slender but muscular body."

For some reason, Touma sweat dropped at that description.

"…Does he… by some chance… 'sparkle' whenever he's in direct sunlight?"

The woman smiled and cheered up.

"Yes, so you've seen Edward! Where is he?"

Then he sweat dropped even more.

"Nope sorry, never seen anyone that looks like that… Let's go Hime!"

Before running away as fast as he could, never letting go of the hand he was holding.

"Such misfortune!"

And while she didn't understand why they were running like that… Himegami couldn't help but to look at the boy holding her hand and smile.

* * *

**The events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any person alive or dead is merely coincidental.**


End file.
